finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bad Breath
.]] Bad Breath , also known as Breath or Sour Mouth, is an enemy ability used by the recurring Malboro enemies. In most games the attack can be learned as Blue Magic. It inflicts multiple, if not all possible ailments simultaneously, occasionally with a small amount of non-ailment related damage. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II Bad Breath is used by Rhyos and Chimera Sphinx, which appear in the Jade Passage. Instead of inflicting multiple statuses, Bad Breath merely inflicts Petrify on the party. Final Fantasy III Only the final boss in the DS remake can use this ability. It only affects one party member, inflicting them with multiple statuses. Final Fantasy IV The Malboro use Breath as their opening attack. It only affects one party member inflicting them with these status ailments: Confuse, Toad, Mini, Pig, Silence, and Blind. However, if the target is immune to at least one of the above statuses, then it will not be affected by any of the statuses afflicted. Final Fantasy VI The Malboro and Great Malboro use this attack sometimes when left alone. Strago can learn it as a Lore. It only affects one party member and inflicts the Blind, Poison, Sap, Imp, Silence, and Confuse statuses. It costs 32 MP to cast and has a 100 hit rate. It can be learned from Dark Force, Great Malboro, and Malboro. Final Fantasy VII Bad Breath is an enemy ability used by the Malboro enemy. It casts numerous status effects on all targets. The statuses inflicted are Poison, Confuse, Sleep, Silence, Frog, and Small. An unprepared party may find this ability difficult. A Malboro will only use it three times in a battle. Bad Breath also appears as an Enemy Skill. The Malboro enemy can only be fought in two locations, on Gaea's Cliff and inside the Northern Cave. Since the Northern Cave is the final dungeon, if the player does not learn it at Gaea's Cliff it cannot be obtained until the end of the game since Gaea's Cliff is an unrevisitable location. With all its effects, Bad Breath can render most enemies completely defenseless. However, it rarely works on bosses due to being immune to the statuses it attempts to inflict. The MP cost is 58. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Final Fantasy VIII Quistis can learn Bad Breath as a Limit Break from the Malboro Tentacles. It inflicts various statuses to all enemies depending on Quistis's Crisis Level: *Crisis Lv 1: Poison, Darkness, Silence, Sleep, Slow, Confuse. *Crisis Lv 2: Poison, Darkness, Silence, Sleep, Slow, Confuse, Berserk, Stop, Slow Petrify. *Crisis Lv 3: Poison, Darkness, Silence, Sleep, Slow, Confuse, Berserk, Stop, Slow Petrify, Petrify, Zombie. *Crisis Lv 4: Poison, Darkness, Silence, Sleep, Slow, Confuse, Berserk, Stop, Slow Petrify, Petrify, Zombie, Vit 0, Doom, Death. When used by Malboros, they usually always use it as their first move. The Geezard also has an attack called Bad Breath, but it isn't the same as the Malboro's version. It deals minor damage and may inflict Slow. Final Fantasy IX Bad Breath is an enemy ability used uniquely by the Malboro. It inflicts Confusion, Poison, Blind, Slow, and Mini to one target with a 40% chance of the spell hitting. Quina Quen can learn Bad Breath from eating a Malboro, Anemone, or Worm Hydra. It costs 16 MP to cast. Final Fantasy X Kimahri can learn Bad Breath for his Ronso Rage by using Lancet on a Malboro or Great Malboro. The latter always opens battle with this attack, and both always cause Poison, Slow, Darkness and Silence; and also may cause Confusion, and Berserk to the entire party. A more powerful version called Putrid Breath is used by the Malboro Menace, which can only be fought in the Monster Arena, and deals minor damage in addition to inflicting always Confusion, Poison, Slow, Darkness (by 8 turns), and Silence (by 8 turns) to the entire party. Final Fantasy X-2 Bad Breath is a Blue Bullet ability learned by the Gun Mage dressphere, costing 64 MP to use. It can be learned from Malboros. Bad Breath inflicts Silence, Darkness, and Poison with 30% accuracy, Curse with 50% accuracy and Slow with 80% possibility.[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps2/562386-final-fantasy-x-2/faqs/31807 SinirothX's Enemy Encyclopedia FAQ for ''Final Fantasy X-2: International + Last Mission] Great Malboros can utilize the more powerful Really Bad Breath, which inflicts more status effects. ''Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission Final Fantasy XI Bad Breath is an ability used by members of the Malboro family, and can be cast by Blue Mages starting at level 61. It is considered a breath attack, inflicting Earth-elemental damage in addition to various status ailments: Slow, Poison, Silence, Paralyze, Weight, Bind, and Blind. A few Malboro Notorious Monsters have a deadly variant called Extremely Bad Breath, so toxic that it inflicts Instant K.O. on all in range. The Reikyo Hairpin, a piece of armor equippable on the head at level 72 by all jobs, has 50 charges of an enchantment, "Slightly Bad Breath" . When used, one enemy is inflicted with Bind, Silence, and Paralysis status. The hairpin drops from Lividroot Amooshah, a Morbol Notorious Monster of the Ameretat subfamily. Final Fantasy XII Used by all forms of Malboro, Bad Breath causes Slow, Poison, and Blind to all targets in range. Malboro-type enemies can also use other status-breath attacks, including Cloying Breath—which causes Sleep and Slow—and Putrid Breath; which inflicts Petrify, Confuse, Sleep, Disease, Slow, Disable, Immobilize, Blind, Poison, Oil and Sap. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Malboros commonly uses Bad Breath to inflict random debuffs on a circle of enemies for 10 seconds; Ba'Gamnan learns it at level 18. Final Fantasy XIV Most Morbols can use Bad Breath, which causes Poison, Paralysis, Slow, Heavy, Blind, Silence, Pacification, Max HP Down, and Determination Down to all targets hit by it. Final Fantasy Tactics Bad Breath damages all units in a three square line emanating from the point of casting. It does no damage, but instead attempts to inflict Petrify, Blind, Confuse, Silence, Oil, Toad, Poison, and Sleep status effects with a 25% chance of inflicting each. The Greater Malboro has this ability and the Malboro can use it if an ally with the Monster Skill ability is next to it. See also enemy abilities. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Bad Breath is learned as a Blue Magic spell from Malboro and Big Malboro. It can inflict several status ailments which include Slow, Confuse, Poison, Blind, Silence, Frog, and Sleep at the cost of 20 MP. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Bad Breath can be learned from Malboro-type enemies. Slightly weakened from the first game, it only deals three status ailments: Poison, Blind, and Silence, however it now affects a T-shaped area. It costs 8 MP to cast. Final Fantasy Type-0 Enemy attacks are not named in ''Final Fantasy Type-0, but Malboros breath toxic bubbles that, if hit, deal damage and poison, mute and stop the target. ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Though the enemy ability appears in ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest, its effect is different, or greatly toned down. Zombie, Stheno and Plant Man possess the ability which inflicts the Paralyze status. ''Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō Dissidia Final Fantasy Bad Breath is an ability used by the summon Malboro. It constantly saps Bravery from the opponent depending on how far they are from the summoner. The closer the two players are, the greater the reduction. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Bad Breath returns as the summon Malboro's ability in ''Dissidia 012. It again has the same effect of sapping Bravery from the opponent depending on how close the opponent is. It can be seen as a counter to the summon Land Worm whose ability—Wormhole—saps Bravery the further away the opponent is. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Bad Breath is the enemy ability that is used by the Malboro during battle. The Great Malboro uses Really Bad Breath. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Bad Breath is used by Malboro and Great Malboro. Dryad uses a similar attack called Very Bad Breath. As in other games, it can inflict a wide variety of status ailments. Blue Mages can learn Bad Breath after killing an enemy who has used it in the presence of the Blue Mage. As a Blue Magic, the spell costs 260 AP to cast and has a cooldown time of 12 seconds. The caster stands still and spews a green cloud directly forward, which can hit multiple enemies if they are close enough. World of Final Fantasy Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Chrono Cross'' BadBreath is a Green ability used by the Green Dragon and it inflicts random status ailments on all targets. Gallery FFII Bad Breath1 PS.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PS). FFII Bad Breath GBA.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (GBA). FFII PSP Bad Breath VI.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PSP). FFIIIDS Bad Breath.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). FFIV Bad Breath.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FFIVDS Bad Breath.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). Bad Breath FFIV iOS.PNG|''Final Fantasy IV'' (iOS). FF4PSP Enemy Ability Bad Breath.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (PSP). TAY Wii Bad Breath.jpg|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (Wii). FF4PSP TAY Enemy Ability Bad Breath.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (PSP). FFVI Bad Breath.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (GBA). FFVI Lore Bad Breath.png|Bad Breath as Lore in Final Fantasy VI (GBA). FFVII Bad Breath.png|''Final Fantasy VII. VIICC Bad Breath.jpg|Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. Quistisbadbreath.jpg|Final Fantasy VIII. FFVIII Bad Breath 2.png|Bad Breath used by Geezard in ''Final Fantasy VIII. FFX Bad Breath.png|Bad Breath used by Kimahri. FFX-2 Bad Breath.png|Bad Breath used by a Gun Mage in Final Fantasy X-2. Bad-Breath-FFXII.jpg|''Final Fantasy XII. RW Bad Breath.png|Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. FFT Bad Breath.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Bad Breath.png|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFTA2 Bad Breath.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. FFMQ Bad Breath.png|Final Fantasy Mystic Quest. DFFMalboro.png|Bad Breath used by the summon Malboro in ''Dissidia and Dissidia. PFF Bad Breath.png|''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Bad Breath - Blue Mage (M) SR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR). FFAB Bad Breath - Blue Mage (M) SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+). Bad Breath Brigade.png|In-game in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. FFATB Bad Breath.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Bad Breath.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' (Malboro version). FFRK Bad Breath Geezard.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' (Geezard version). WoFF Bad Breath.png|''World of Final Fantasy. Etymology References de:Mundgeruch Category:Status enemy abilities Category:Final Fantasy VI Lores Category:Final Fantasy VII Enemy Skills Category:Final Fantasy VIII Blue Magic Category:Final Fantasy IX Blue Magic Category:Final Fantasy X Ronso Rage Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Blue Bullet Category:Final Fantasy XI Blue Magic Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Blue Magic Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Blue Magick Category:Summon Abilities